Ai
by HieiSakeBaka
Summary: Ryuichi remembers how he and Shuichi became a couple. I wrote this for my friend, Crazi4Grasper! Happy Birthday, La-chan!


Disclaimer: I claim this story, not that one, and not the characters. I wish I owned Ryuichi . What fun that would 

Note: This fic is for Crazi4Gravi! Yesterday was her birthday! Go La-chan! 0 w00t!

I love him more than anything....

His smile....the way he talks....the way he blinks once when he's confused.

I love it all.

I can't imagine life without him. Even though I've lived without him for 31 years....he can't leave me now. I told him that. He said he never would. Shuichi truly loved Yuki-san, but it would never have worked. Shuichi finally had enough of Yuki-san's distrust and cruelty. I comforted Shuichi when he left Yuki-san. Our bonds of friendship became stronger than ever over the past months. It was around that time when Shuichi and I suddenly became closer than ever before. We were at my apartment. I had invited him over after we had gone shopping for our next concerts.

Flashback

"Ryu-chan! You wanna watch a movie?", Shuichi called from the living room. The older singer smiled and replied, "Hai! I'll make popcorn!" As Shuichi was busy finding a movie for them to watch, Ryuichi was popping corn. He took out a package from the cabinet, humming a Bad Luck song that he was fond of. Placing the package in the microwave, he pressed the correct numbers and started it. He then proceeded to run into the living room, glomping Shuichi. "Oomph!" The pink haired youth was on his back, on the floor, under Ryuichi, blushing like a chibi. "Shu-chan! The popcorn is making!", shouted Ryuichi gleefully. Shuichi laughed and playfully pushed his idol off of him. As Shuichi was trying to get up, Ryuichi once again pounced on him. Shuichi's face became flushed as the other man's face came closer. Both pairs of lips just an inch or so away from eachother, bodies pressed together.

Suddenly, a loud 'beep' was heard from the kitchen. Ryuichi lifted himself off the younger man before quickly running into said room, laughing. Shuichi stood up slowly, still a bit embarrassed. He decided it would be a good idea to start the movie. The one he had chosen, Moonchild, began playing after he put it in the DVD player. Just as he was seated on the couch, Ryuichi came into the room, setting down a bowl of popcorn and handed him a can of soda. Shuichi scooted over a bit as Ryuichi sat down, for he had nearly sat in the youth's lap. They watched the movie in silence, the crunching of the popcorn the only sound other than those from the movie. Ryuichi took a side glance at Shuichi, who was watching the movie intently. He got an idea. A wonderfully wonderful idea. Picking up a piece of popcorn, he threw it at his companion. Turning to look at the older singer, Shuichi grinned happily and tossed some popcorn back at him.

The two men were having quite a good time exchanging popcorn in a such a playful fashion. Shuichi was surprised when he found an entire bowl full of popcorn being poured down his shirt. "Ryuichi! Stop!", he laughed as he tried to get away. However, the member of Nittle Grasper wasn't finished yet. He took up a can of soda and poured it all down Shuichi's front side. The younger man stood, shocked and sticky. Smirking, Ryuichi moved closer, his eyes becoming serious. Shuichi's heart beat faster as he felt the light pressure of his idol's lips upon his. Hands rested on his hips, a tongue prodded at his mouth. Giving in, he wrapped his arms around the neck of the other singer. The kiss was deep, slow. A hand made its way under Shuichi's shirt, feeling his stomach. Pulling away, Ryuichi lifted the shirt off the young man.

"Why don't I help you clean up, ne?", suggested Ryuichi with a seductive gleam in his eyes. He proceeded to kiss and lick at Shuichi's neck, lightly nibbling the skin. Ryuichi pulled the other man's body to his, kissing him deeply once more. "Aishiteru, Shu-chan. Eien ni..."

"Ai...aishiteru, Ryuichi..."

End of Flashback

And now...we're both as happy as we could ever be. No one and nothing can take my Shu-chan away from me. Suki da yo.....daisuki na.....my Shuichi.

Reviews!!! Kudasai! 0

Happy birthday, La-chan!


End file.
